Keep in Shape
Achievement Name - Keep in Shape Gamer Score - 10G Trophy Type - Bronze Description - Complete the Training Tower in under a minute or less Keep in Shape is awarded to the player is they can complete the Training Tower run in under a minute. Of the weapons available it’s recommended that the player swaps their M4A1 for the UMP45 but keep the M9. General tips for completing the run in time; includes remembering to use the snap aim function and keep in mind that most weapons will be able to hit targets behind them. The latter could be beneficial or you undoing. For this very reason avoid using the Flash and Frag options when breaching doors with the Dynamic Hammer. If you fail to complete the achievement you will be given an unlimited number of chances to retry until you give up or finally make the time. Available Weapons M4A1 w/ Holographic Sight, SCAR-H w/Red Dot Sight, AK47 w/ACOG Scope, UMP45 w/Red Dot Sight and Extended Magazines, M1014 w/Grip, Akimbo PP2000, TMP w/Holographic Sight, M9, USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife, Dynamic Hammer Walkthrough Location: - Outside Tower Number of Targets: - 3 (one on the ground outside, one in the window, one sniper on the second story roof) Civilian Targets: - 0 Comments: - Use the M9 for this area and try and get the first two targets when they overlap. Remember that the Sniper can be got later on in the run but it is a harder shot. Location: - Entry Point Number of Targets: - 2 (one behind the table with hostage, the other to the left) Civilian Targets: - 1 (one to the left and behind of the first target) Comments: - Take out the first target, preferably with a first hit, and take out the second target as you head to the next room Location: - Breaching Point One Number of Targets: - 3 (All Clustered around central table) Civilian Targets: - 0 Comments: - The only place where it is acceptable to breach and frag although often quicker to take three shots as a grenade throw may not always knock down all targets Location: - Stairs Number of Targets: - 2 (One at the first landing with a hostage, One behind the player as they reach the first landing in an air vent) Hostages: - 2 (One at the First landing slightly in-front of the target, one at the top of the stairs Comments: - Remember to shoot at an angle where only the target will be affected. Turn round to take out the second target, missing it will cause you to fail. Location: - Breaching Point Two Number of Targets: - 2 (Both on either side and slightly behind the hostage, be careful when you breach) Number of Hostages: - 1 (Slightly in front of both hostages) Comments: - Line up the shot to hit one and then go for the other, be careful if going for a double shot as you may hit the hostage instead Location: - Breaching Point Three Number of Targets: - 5 (One ‘knife’ target that appears as you knock down the door, Two by the window by the first hostage, one by the table by the second hostage, one by the second door way) Number of Hostages: - 3 (One by the window behind and to the right of the left hand target, one by the table to the left of the forth target, One in the door way to the second set of stairs Comments: - Your M9 will be dry by the end of this confrontation swap to your secondary weapon and remember to aim your shot to prevent hurting the hostages Location: - Stairs 2 Number of Targets: - 2/3 if you missed the sniper (One on the first landing, one at the top of the stairs behind and to the left of a hostage, Sniper is on the ledge out the window almost flat against the outside wall) Number of Hostages: - 2 (One at the bottom of the stairs, one at the top with a target behind it) Comments: - Avoid shooting the hostage at the top of the stairs. If you missed the sniper try and shoot through the walls rather then the window, it may take extra bullets but it’s an easier shot. Location: - Final Breaching Point Targets: - 9 (One to the left behind a hostage, two moving targets in the center of the room, two snipers in the windows, two targets with two hostages by the table on the right, one target behind the water cooler on the left of the final steps and one target in the last doorway on this level Hostages: - 5 (One directly to the left with a target to the right and behind it, one on the moving rails in the middle of the room, One on the right by the filing cabinets, Two by the desk guarded by two hostages) Comments: - Keep it cool and time your shots particularly with the moving targets. Don’t forget the snipers and the water cooler target and get ready for the final rush Location: - Stairs 3 Targets: - 2 (One at the bottom of the stairs, One at the top) Hostages: - 1 (One on the First Landing) Comments: - Easy Knife Kills, keep running to reach the end Location: - Bell Tower Targets: - 1 (One by the Bell directly in-front of the hostage) Hostages: - 1 (One behind and to the left of the Hostage) Comments: - Take out the target and ring the bell, when you do the timer ends, slide down and head back to Marshall to get your ranking and, if you finished in time, the achievement. Trivia The Achievement Keep in Shape refers to a tower in a castle being called a Keep Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Achievements